femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shtarka (They Came From Outer Space)
Shtarka (Debrae Barensfeld) is one of three antagonists in the 1991 two part episode “Sex, Lies & UFO’s in the TV series “They Came From Outer Space”. Shtarka is the leader of a space ship that has an all female crew, that lands on Earth. There are as many as 5 girls on the ship, but only three of them are named or speak. The other sexy crew members are Shpilka (Sharon Lee Jones), and Schneka (Lisa Melilli). Their mission is breed with Earth men. The only drawback for the men is that when the girls mate, their victims disintegrate into green powder. The protagonist in this series, Abe (Stuart Franklin) and Bo (Dean Cameron) are from the planet Crouton. They decide to take a vacation out into the woods to stay at a cabin and get away from the city. While there they witness a space ship land near their cabin, and Bo heads out of the cabin in a trance like he is under some sort of mind control. Without Abe, he enters up the ramp and inside the ship and meets the four-member crew. The girls are wearing silver bodysuits that have plunging necklines and white boots. Each of them have silver scrunchies that hold their hair up in a ponytail. The alien girls tell Bo that they are from a planet that has a shortage of men, and so it poses a threat to the survival of their species. Bo agrees to help them remedy the situation, and the girls put him through some physiological tests to see if he is compatible to them. Now, something you need to understand about Bo in this series, is that anything that happens to Bo on the outside, does not effect him, but effects his brother Abe. So therefore, while he is getting electrically shocked by the aliens, Abe is the one who is feeling the current. Next we see Schneka sit on Bo’s lap and begin kissing him. Abe starts steaming from his chest like he is on fire. The next morning, Abe is still searching for his brother Bo. He runs to the tent site of two girls he and Bo had met the day before, Betty (Terri Ivens) and Kitten (Kendra Booth). While the girls are not buying what he is asking them, Abe runs off and finds Ranger Binkley (Tim Dunigan) who helps him find the space ship. The aliens use their Nero Equalizer to hypnotize the Ranger. The Ranger goes inside the ship and the girls breed with him, which causes him to turn green and eventually disintegrate into the green powder. They finally agree to allow Abe to enter the spaceship. Both brothers are taken into the orgy room, where the girls begin trying to get them aroused. Schneka begins to have the hots for Abe, and the two of them leave the orgy room. Bo on the other hand refuses to have sex with the aliens, so they use their mind control machine on him, which actually effects Abe outside the room. This makes Abe go after Schneka unbeknownst to the other two girls inside the orgy room. As a result, Abe announces to Bo that he plans to marry Schneka. Betty and Kitten go looking for the boys and discover the spaceship. As Abe and Schneka leave the spaceship, they go inside the ship. Using their camera they force Shtarka and Shpilka to drop their weapons. They then use their belts to tie them up in chairs. Betty and Kitten then drive Bo to get help. Bo stops at the Air Force office of Col. Tom Barker (Allan Royal) and Lt. Pat Wilson (Christopher Carroll) in order to save Abe, who is planning to wed the alien Schneka. These two officers have been tracking Bo and Abe all season long. Back at the spaceship, one of the other space girls untie Shtarka and Shpilka. Meanwhile, Abe and Schneka are arriving at a small chapel to get married, and Bo is in on operating room about to be dissected by the officers. The second episode begins by Bo convincing the officers to go after the alien women. They arrive at the Chapel of Love just in time to stop the wedding. We now have Bo and Abe trying to figure out where a bunch of sex starved females could go to find an over abundance of willing and able men. The girls end up at the Neville Nessen Mansion with a Hugh Heffner type guy in charge, Neville Nessen (John Astin). Nessen’s right hand lady is Vicky McVicker (Martha Smith) who hires the three aliens to become certified Sex Kittens. They decide that their original goal of each mating with 40-50 men each is too lofty of a goal. Instead they decide to mate with the one earthling who stands alone as the embodiment of male sexuality, Neville Nessen. If Nessen proves satisfactory, Shtarka will signal the invasion of the planet by her people. Bo and Abe have a more difficult time trying to get into the mansion to see if the girls are there. They make many attempts to enter with different identities, but the guard, Monica Bates (Tawny Kitaen) foils every one of them. Finally, they impersonate the gardeners and get in. Shtarka, Shpilka, and Schneka arrive in Nessen’s bedroom wearing some sexy lingerie. They hypnotize him but he bores them with his talking bedside manner. As a result they decide to leave and go back down stairs and mingle with the other male guests. Many of the male guests begin to come up missing. Bo and Abe figure out that the missing guys are the result of mating with the alien girls. They tell Nessen and McVicker about the alien girls that they hired, and what they plan to do. Just then, the girls show up and hypnotize Nessen. He immediately falls in love and Vicky uses this opportunity to have him propose to her. The Air Force officers show up and the girls hypnotize Lt. Wilson. Monica comes in comes in to save Lt. Wilson, who happens to be a high school classmate of hers. Bo and Abe convince the alien girls that they need to leave the Earth men alone. Shtarka agrees and she exclaims that the Earth men are just not worthy enough to invade. They zap themselves back to their ship and that is the last we see of them. We next see Bo and Abe sitting on a bench back in the city. This was the last episode for the series, as the contract was not renewed after this first year of production. What a shame, as this series provided plenty of opportunities of employing a good amount of lovely ladies. Gallery screenshot_50496.jpg screenshot_50497.jpg screenshot_50498.jpg screenshot_50499.jpg screenshot_50500.jpg screenshot_50501.jpg screenshot_50502.jpg screenshot_50503.jpg screenshot_50504.jpg screenshot_50505.jpg screenshot_50506.jpg screenshot_50507.jpg screenshot_50508.jpg screenshot_50509.jpg screenshot_50510.jpg Screenshot 50494.jpg screenshot_50512.jpg screenshot_50513.jpg screenshot_50514.jpg screenshot_50515.jpg screenshot_50516.jpg screenshot_50517.jpg screenshot_50518.jpg screenshot_50519.jpg screenshot_50520.jpg screenshot_50521.jpg screenshot_50522.jpg screenshot_50524.jpg screenshot_50525.jpg screenshot_50526.jpg Category:1990s Category:Alien Category:Astronaut Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Leotard Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Fatal Rape Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Karma Houdini